The battery cover catch structures in consumer electronics, wireless communications devices, household appliances, and related technologies need to pass a certain degree of reliability testing, and their requirements are usually achieved by a structure which implements the locking of a battery cover through multiple components. Increased number of components makes their assemblies complicated, while the cost is also increased.